1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system using a network, and particularly to a game system using a network configured to allow a data transceiver apparatus embedded with a motion sensor to execute a network game when the data transceiver apparatus is connected to a server.
Further, the present invention relates to a game program configure to be executed in a game system using a network, a game apparatus forming a game system, and a game controlling method configured to be used in a game system using a network.
2. Background Art
A variety of network games have been proposed so far. Examples of the network games are: a network game of a type configured to be executed by a stand-alone apparatus; and a network game of a type configured to be executed by a single or plurality of apparatuses connected to a server. In the game of the latter type (i.e., the network game), for instance, a game player is allowed to play the game when connecting his/her own game apparatus to a computer functioning as a server via a network. Alternatively, two game players are allowed to execute a match-up game when connecting their game apparatuses to the computer functioning as a server via the network. For example, the baseball video games are known as a type of games allowing game players to play a match-up game via a network as described above. Pro Yakyu Spirit 3, software for PlayStation®3 on sale on Apr. 1, 2007 by Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. discloses such baseball video game, for example.
For example, the well-known baseball video games, which allow two game players to play a match-up game, are of a type that a game player manipulates baseball player characters of his/her selected baseball team and competes to get higher scores with an opponent baseball team directed by the other game player. However, the game makers have proposed the baseball video games of new types and new modes in the baseball video games, in addition to the baseball video games of the well-known types, with achievement in high performance game apparatuses and development in the network environment in recent years.
One of the games or game modes herein proposed (hereinafter simply referred to as “game”) is of a type configured to reproduce a baseball match of the real world in a game space using data of the baseball match of the real world. In this case, game players or audience are configured to watch a reproduced baseball match displayed on monitors. In the video game, data of the baseball match of the real world is firstly stored in a server. Next, the data is distributed from the server to game apparatuses. Baseball player characters, who are disposed in the game space, are caused to perform actions corresponding to the data for reproducing the baseball match of the real world in the game space. The reproduced situation is then displayed on the monitors of the game apparatuses.
In the video game of the aforementioned type, the data of the baseball match of the real world is configured to be distributed from the server to the game apparatuses after being organized as needed. Accordingly, the game apparatuses are respectively allowed to reproduce a situation of the baseball match of the real world with a relatively small volume of data.